narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Combustion Release
Combustion Release (炎遁, Neton, English TV: "Combustion Style") is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and lightning-based chakra to accelerate molecule to create blazing flames and scorching heat and highly condensed flames or plasma that can explode on impact and can be used in the form of spheres. It is also an advanced nature that derives its roots from the art of Fire Release. Dating back many years, many have concluded that the kekkei genkai is an evolved form of the style that utilizes flames. Overview Combustion Release is a unique ability possessed by a select few members of the original Akuma clan. Although it was believed that this ancient Kekkei Genkai died out with the Akuma clan, history books speak of several fierce warriors who possessed this ability, one of which died while fighting alongside Hashima Senju. The technique was thought to be extinct, but very few knew of the young boy who possessed the ability, residing in the Hidden Leaf Village, Heiden Akuma. This nature produces volatile, superheated energy that can burn like fire and pierce like lightning One who wields combustion chakra typically shoots spheres of plasma or condensed flames at their enemy which are capable of cutting through them like a blade or exploding on impact depending on their shape. It can be particularly useful for destroying any obstacles or even turning the environment against their enemies as the sudden spike in temperature when an object is struck can make it shatter or disintegrate, or just melting them to slag by concentrating that heat. Even being caught in the proximity of these plasma bolts can harm their enemies as they are burnt from the intense heat of its attacks. Combustion Release was simple, but devastating. By condensing their Fire Release chakra and accelerating molecule with the Ryokuryūgan actived, Combustion Release users could create powerful Green flames or to some people green color plasma spheres, capable of incinerating enemies in an instant while unactive the flames are there regular red color. What made Combustion Release even more dangerous was its versatility. Almost any Fire Release technique could be converted into a Combustion Release technique by simply adding the necessary hand seal (a modified Torā seal) and taking a few extra moments to compress their chakra. There are several techniques unique to Combustion Release, but all posed great risk to the user. Stories exist of Combustion Release users being burned to death by their own techniques. Something to note is that the heat produced by this form of a quirk is much greater than that of a standard one, going even beyond that of traditional Fire Release which is known to melt iron, as the heat that is produced from this quirk is able to melt platinum, a metal that has a melting point of 3,214 °F. This means in terms of temperature of hea, Combustion Release surpasses Fire Release greatly. Another thing to note is the temperature of the Combustion Release user’s heat is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier they get, the more the heat that they produced will increase exponentially in temperature. Outside of the ability to produce heat, the user is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore his body to a healthy state and reagin his reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of heat, due to the ability to nullify heat-based attacks by sucking them in and devouring it. However, the user is not just able to devour heat, but fire as well. This kekkei genkai has proven again and again to be not only powerful but adaptable as well. Its abilities can be utilized similarly to any fire release style. In fact, users of Combustion usually layer their fire release techniques with Combustion for more power and precision. Combustion Release can be very draining when unmastered, as with a lot of kekkei genkai Many believe Combustion Release to be the most powerful variant of Fire Release, until Amaterasu became more known. Amaterasu is superior to Combustion Release in that it is harder to avoid and the flames burn even hotter. Combustion Release's advantage over Amaterasu would be the fact that Combustion Release can be used in gradual amounts without any serious negative effects inflicted upon the user. Many infer that Combustion Release became the inspiration for Scorch Release many decades after the conception of the ability. The primary difference between the two is that Combustion Release is simply an extremely advanced Fire Release with bloodline limitations while Scorch Release is simply a combination of Wind and Fire Release.